House of 1,000 Corpses
by Kjminame
Summary: This is the house. Come on in. This is the house. Built on sin. This is the house. Nobody lives. This is the house. Get what you give. This is a moderately dark fanfiction. Has some suggestive themes. And also has cruel humor. Pairing is a suprise twist.


**House of 1,000 Corpses**

Kagome lay on the parlor bed asleep around midnight. Cold and dark, the breeze swept through the open window, cascading the red curtains up to reveal the moon's white shimmer. Pages flew off the desk and three book cases that were placed around the room. The black walls reflected the night's darkness and cast its shadows as well. The breeze grew stronger now outside, sending catapulting air towards one of the shelved books. The bookcase trembled for a moment then sent a book falling towards the ground, causing the thud to wake Kagome up. Kagome sat up on the bed, rubbing her eyes. She looked around the room, seeing the clutter the wind caused while she slept. She shook her head and turned to get up. She put her feet on the floor and stretched her arms, but she felt something very odd. She raised her feet from the floor and saw a wet, red puddle that had formed under her mattress. She sat puzzled and then remembered what it was. She got to her feet then crouched to look under her bed. A body, now very stiff, lay below where she slept. An inch-thick knife carved into its chest.

"Oh," She whispered. "Your blood may be beautiful, but why did it have to stain my white floor?" Kagome got to her feet again. She bent over and grabbed the arms of the body and pulled it out from under the bed. "You never were a clean one, Inuyasha."

_**She got a corpse under her bed**_

She dropped his cold arms, then went to the window and closed it. She smirked silently then turned to sit back on the bed. Kagome looked out the window, then down at his still corpse. She smiled to herself again, while thinking back. Remembering when she drove the knife into his heart and how pleasurable it was for her. Carefree of him dying at her hands. In her eyes that's the fate he deserved. She preferred him in that state. He wouldn't live for betraying her.

_**She had her fun but now he's dead**_

She looked up from the body, hearing the door open to the room. Kagura stood leaning on the wall in the doorway. Her arms crossed and her eyes on Kagome.

"It's time." She said leaning up from the wall. "Hurry up." Kagome nodded her head in understanding. Kagura nodded as well, then left the room.

_**Her momma said come feed desire**_

As Kagura left down the hall, Kohaku came into the room. He walked to Kagome carrying a large black box, laced in red satin with the in scripted letters "DFM" on the top. Kohaku stopped in front of her and handed her the box. She smirked.

"Quickly, he's impatient tonight." He said annoyed. He turned to leave when…

"Kohaku," He stopped cold. "What should I do with him?" She asked unsurely. He turned around to see Kagome pointing at Inuyasha's rotting corpse.

_**Her brother said, hey**_

He replied…

_**Throw him on the fire**_

Kagome stepped down the granite stairs towards what was infamously named the Silk Dungeon. Wearing her usual attire for nights like these. Her raven hair in long curls that framed her face and chest. Her sapphire eyes doused in black eyeliner, onyx mascara, red lip gloss, and dark silver eye shadow. She displayed a knee length, shred-like skirt portrayed in black. A red-stained corset with belled black sleeves, fish-net stockings, and high-heeled black boots that hugged her calves nicely. She reached the end of the staircase meeting at the bottom, Kagura and Kohaku who stood waiting by the dungeon door. They ushered her in without a word, then closed the door behind her. She stood in the stone, black dungeon. Waiting moments for him. Suddenly he appeared in front of her. Sitting on a proud silver throne, dressed in black, smirking at her seductively.

"Good evening my sweet." He said smoothly. She smiled. "Well…" He started. He snapped his fingers, which started a series of white and red strobe lights. "Dance For Me." And with that she began to unwind for him.

_**This is the house, come on in**_

Her curls whipped around as she rolled her hips, turning in a full circle with her hands intertwined above her head. His red eyes flashed in craving. Wanting the smirk she was feeding him. Yearning for every inch of her moving skin.

_**This is the house, built on sin**_

She moved her hands slowly from the air, then down towards the floor. She kneeled inch by inch down into a cat-like position, proceeding to crawl to him. He licked his lips sensually as she drew nearer.

_**This is the house, nobody lives**_

She reached his feet and stood up on her knees. Seductively, she slid her hands up his legs and spread them apart slowly. Smirking every inch they parted. He could hardly bare it now. Feeling her hands on his skin made him quiver with pleasure. Soon to the point where he was unable to handle it. He couldn't contain it much longer. She slithered up his body like a snake until their eyes met again. She took her hands from his chest and rested them sweetly on his cheeks. Smiling, she leaned into his face and grazed his lips with hers, then did the same down the side of his neck.

_**This is the house, get what you give**_

She raised her head back up to meet his gaze once more. His eyes were now a crimson red. The pleasure of it all shooting through him like bullets. He smirked viciously as he slowly pulled a small knife out of his pants pocket. He pulled Kagome gingerly onto his lap, then extended her arm towards his shoulder. She winced slightly as he drove the knife down her forearm. Causing her blood to drip from her veins.

_**I cut the flesh and make it bleed**_

He slipped the knife back into his pocket, then placed his lips on Kagome's wound. He began to lap the blood running down her arm, then began to suck more from her open cut.

_**Fresh skin is what I need**_

Naraku pulled back from her arm and watched the wound continue to bleed.

_**I let it dry out in the wood**_

She looked down at him as he stared trance-like at her blood. A single tear ran down her face as he sunk his teeth into her arm gently. Causing more blood to run down to her fingertips.

_**All your crying did no good**_

She smirked maliciously as she ran her fingers through his black silk hair.

_**This is the house, come on in**_

" Like liquid satin." He purred as he lifted his lips from her cut. Her hands still woven in his hair.

_**This is the house, built on sin**_

Kagome tightened her grip on his scalp as he motioned his hand up to wipe the blood from his lips. Without warning, she jerked his hair back causing him to cry out in pain. He tried to stand but failed as Kagome pushed him forcefully onto the floor.

_**This is the house, nobody lives**_

Naraku looked up at her. A pleading look spread across his face. She smiled down at him before lowering to her knees at his feet.

**_This is the house, get what you give_**

Kagome crawled like a cat onto his stomach. She grinned temptingly. " I like to be on top."

_**Now you're lying on the floor**_

She lowered her lips to his, then kissed them softly. He sighed in relief as though he had dodged a bullet. Of course, he couldn't see Kagome reaching into her back pocket. With a knife emerging in her hand.

_**Yeah, you can't take anymore**_

She motioned the knife quickly to his throat. Naraku's face drained of all emotions.

_**The devil's laughing in your face**_

Kagome chuckled as she ran her other hand down the side of his face. Naraku's features were now completely white.

"Do you dream of death, love?" She asked. Kagome lowered her lips to the edge of his ear. "Experience it for me?" Naraku shuddered at her words.

_**Give me another taste**_

She leaned back up to meet his face. And with one swift movement, she slit his throat.

_**This is the house, come on in**_

With a flash of red spurting from his veins, she made her way out of the dungeon. Leaving Naraku's minions in awe at the door.

_**This is the house, built on sin**_

She appeared in the courtyard. It was deep in night. Cold, but calming. She silently stood as a black figure appeared beside her.

_**This is the house, nobody lives**_

"Is it done?" The figure asked in a collected, silk-streaked voice.

_**This is the house, get what you give**_

Kagome turned to face the figure. Her voiced laced in satisfaction.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, it is done."

****

**_Parting Words: _**

**_This is the first written work I have submited on I hope you enjoy it and please review me! _**

**_ Au revoir,_**

**_ Kjminame_**


End file.
